


Love II: Hermione

by DelphiPsmith



Series: Sonnet Cycle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Poetry, Redemption, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus learns to love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love II: Hermione

I saw you first a pushy froward child,  
Eager – nay, anxious – to be teacher’s pet.  
You saw me first as twisted and defiled,  
Black and vicious, my mind on anger set.

Yet over time I watched your strength, your grace,  
Your dedication to the right and true;  
Love came all unexpected, changed the race:  
I did not fight for them, I fought for you.

And you, with patient faith, saw through my mask,  
Gave me your heart, your love, your true belief,  
Generous, kind, you did not make me ask,  
Brought warmth and joy, assuaged all trace of grief.

Strangest of all the world’s peculiar shifts:  
That I of all men should deserve your gifts.


End file.
